1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beverage coolers and more particularly to portable coolers for barrels of beer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beer is supplied to the consumer in bottles, cans and barrels which hold various quantities of beer adapted to the consumption of a particular buyer. Primarily, the individual consumer, as opposed to taverns and the like, buys beer in bottles or cans because the barrels which hold large quantities of beer are difficult to keep cold. Thus, barrels of beer have been only used by taverns and the like which have sophisticated cooling systems and by large groups such as picnics or parties where large quantities of beer will be consumed within a single day.
Barrels of beer generally have capacities of 7.75 gallons and 15.50 gallons for one-quarter and one-half kegs respectively. Therefore, those buying beer for picnics, parties, etc. must be supplied with containers to hold the barrels along with sufficient ice to maintain the beer at the desired temperature for the duration of the party, picnic, etc. The containers for the barrels usually are either one-half 55 gallon drums or large wash tubs. These containers are large and cumbersome and ice melts rapidly due to its exposure to ambient temperatures.
Another problem associated with individuals buying beer in barrels is that if all the beer is not consumed at the party, picnic, etc., it must be discarded since it is too difficult to keep cold over a long period of time and is not maintained under constant pressure.
Solutions to the many problems involved with cooling beer have been proposed, however, none have appeared to achieve mass consumer acceptance. Illustrative of such devices are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,614,875; 3,338,068; 3,308,636 and 2,917,906.
In accordance with the present invention a cooler is provided with portability for moving the barrel easily.
Further, the invention provides a cooler which will maintain the desired temperature and pressure of the beer over a long period of time with minimal cooling media.